Oscar Bonavese
Oscar Bonavese is an Underboss of the Bonavese Family, an independent Mafia family that legally owns several properties in the Begrosse Union. He is the developer of the the drugs B+ and Helodus. Oscar is the eldest of the third generation of the Bonavese Family, and he is the heir of the family. Appearance Dazai is a handsome male with mildly wavy, short dark brown hair and narrow dark brown eyes. His bangs frame his face, while some are gathered at the center of his forehead. He is quite tall and slim in physique. For his attire, Dazai wears a long sand-colored trench coat, the belt of which he leaves untied. Under it is a black vest over a striped dress shirt that is light blue in hue. He wears a bolo tie, which is held by a brown ribbon and a turquoise pendant. He also dons beige pants, dark brown shoes, and has bandages wrapped around his entire body; only his face, hands, and feet are left uncovered. The reasons for the bandages are yet to be discovered. Personality "brain" of the bonavese family. responsible for creating B+ and Helodus. Is very arrogant and hates having his authority questioned. kidnapped a man because fo a dispute. displays sociopathic tendencies. acts very nice and caring but is actually rather cruel. very interested in science. Despite being arrogant, however, he is not self-centered. His mother was murdered and the family suspect that it was him but they have no proof. he claims not to have remembered killing his mother but the family is cautious around him. Background As the eldest of the third generation and the next heir to the family, Oscar was greatly spoiled from birth. He was very interested in books and learning and read a lot. However, after he witnessed Vincent murder someone, he was traumatized and began having nightmares of murdering people or people trying to murder him. As a result of his constant nightmares, he naturally developed Nen. When he was 7, he had a dream about killing his mother and when he woke up, his mother was dead, and he was lying in a pool of her blood. After, he begun to train his Nen and was able to defeat all of the butlers. He quickly began to love fighting and became a Caporegime at 12. When he was 16, he encountered a member of the Hyuga Clan trespassing on Bonavese territory. Although the member of the Hyuga Clan could not fight, Oscar sensed that he had an icnredible amount of Nen. For that reason, Oscar kidnapped him and decided to experiment on him. He learned of the Hyuga Clan's capacity for Nen and learned it was because of their blood. He continued to experiment and developed the drug B+. He first gave it to his father, Aleister, and he was still able to defeat Aleister in battle. He proposed kidnapping the clan to Vincent and Vincent agreed. He continued to experiment after their kidnapping and also produced Helodus. Abilities Oscar is noted as one of the strongest fighters in the Bonavese Family. He was able to compete with members of his family that had been taking B+ when he hadn't yet. After he started taking B+, his skill went up significantly and he is able to combat with Chrollo with ease as well as take on several members of the Phantom Troupe at the same time. Nen Genius Oscar was able to develop his Hatsu at age 7 without ever having formally learned it. After, he was able to pick up Nen quickly and mastered the basics in less than 3 days. Hatsu His Hatsu combines with his imagination. The more vivid the beast, the stronger the beast's Nen will be. He is able to conjure up whatever beast/living organism has appeared in his dream before along with its abilities. He has very vivid nightmares, and so he is constantly haunted by monsters and beasts from his sleep. The most common beast he conjures is a white tiger called Beast Beneath the Moonlight that harbors the "power of moonlight." If the tiger makes contact with someone, the part that has made contact with the tiger swells and twists painfully. He claims that the tiger has appeared in his nightmares ever since he was a child. In the dream, the tiger always chases him and has killed every member of his family except for Ciel. For this reason, he never uses the Beast Beneath the Moonlight when his other family members, minus Ciel are around. It is his strongest Nen conjuration because it has appeared for almost his entire life. Another common conjuration is a woman called Demon Snow who wields a Katana that freezes anything it touches. This particular conjuration appeared in a nightmare of his where he killed his mother. The next day, his mother was found murdered and he was lying in her pool of blood. Although he claims not to remember murdering his mother, he privately acknowledges to Vincent and Ciel that it would be possible for him to dream of the beast and kill his mother while he was unconscious. Because of the trauma linked to this particular beast, it is one of his strongest beasts, but he hates to use it because of the conflicting emotions that stir up when he uses it. Plot York New City Arc Ciel calls Oscar for backup when he senses the presence of the Phantom Troupe. However, he orders Ciel not to chase the Phantom Troupe and instead to wait. He says this knowing that no one in the Mafia will be able to match the Phantom Troupe and it would be better to see what move the group does. When he hears of another Underground Auction taking place, he and Ciel decide to go. On his way, however, he spots Hanabi trying to sneak in. He stops her and asks her what she is doing and Hanabi replies that she has a friend inside and is worried for his safety. He agrees to sneak her in. As soon as they enter, Ciel meets him in the lobby and tells him that there will be a massacre around the Cemetery Building and to be careful. Hanabi panics and leaves to look for Kurapika. When the items are put up for auction, Oscar immediately notices that the auctioneer is under someone else's control and sneaks backstage with Ciel. There, they see the Troupe members. Oscar laughs and says that he will buy the real items from them when they decide to sell them and gives them a way to contact him. When the Troupe members ask if they should kill the two of them, Chrollo tells them to leave them be, knowing that they will put up a fight as well as unleash the wrath of the entire Bonavese Family, who, unlike the Zoldyck Family, will send every member after them. Hearing that, Ciel then angrily demands to know why Chrollo attacked him and Chrollo replies it was because he didn't know Ciel was a member of the Bonavese Family, as Ciel has been living on Palerna Island. Oscar then says that Ciel should think about becoming a Phantom Troupe member which makes Ciel punch him. Oscar then says that he hopes the two groups can get along in the future, and the two of them leave while bickering. Relationships Ciel Bonavese Closest to Ciel in the family mainly because Ciel is not afraid of Oscar. Hiroto Hyuga Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bonavese Family Category:Mafia